


If I can light the world up for just one day

by Gayrefrain (orphan_account)



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Flirting, episode tag 1x04, fire safety is important kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gayrefrain
Summary: Anne goes back to the Gillis house, and runs into Gilbert.





	If I can light the world up for just one day

**Author's Note:**

> @palerthanthemoon posted [an amazing text post](https://palerthanthemoon.tumblr.com/post/180053043880/one-of-my-favourite-underrated-shirbert-scenes-is) about Gilbert and Anne after the Gillis fire.

Anne sat with Marilla at the kitchen table, helping her chop vegetables for a stew while Ruby napped in their room. Mostly, the two Cuthberts worked in silence, but that was between lectures of the dangers of running into a burning building and proper decorum of talking to ministers.

Matthew walked in, bringing in a chilly breeze to the air. “How were the scones received?”

“An absolute smash,” Matthew said as he took off his shoes. Then he froze. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Marilla repeated. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m about to be,” He said, humor seeping into his voice. “I forgot the basket.”

“Matthew,” His sister tsked reproachfully. 

“I’ll go fetch it,” He offered. “Will be back in a jiff.” 

“No, I’ll go,” Anne found herself saying. “I need some fresh air, if that’s alright, Marilla.”

“Be back before sundown, I still need help with dinner,” Marilla said. As Anne put on her shoes, the woman offered, “I’d feel better if you went with Ruby. Is she still sleeping?”

“Let her rest, this has been a turbulent time for her,” The redhead said and threw on her jacket and scarf. “I can handle myself.”

“So we’ve seen,” Matthew said with a secret smile. Anne grinned back, pulling on her cap, and left Green Gables. 

Anne walked the trek to the Gillis House. It was still a bit charred, but it looked better already, even with the remaining workers. It seemed most others had to go tend to their farms. 

There were still a few men of the town lingering around, including Gilbert Blythe on the roof. From her view from the grass, he seemed to be installing window panes.

After staring for far longer than necessary, at the way his hands moved surely and competently as they commanded the wood and nails, Anne ducked her head and made sure to have her cap cover her crimson hair. She knew it made her stand out like a beacon, and she hoped to conceal herself.

Sawing planks of wood, Jerry Baynard stood with some other men. They talked and gossiped like old hens, but he worked diligently, which was just like him.

“Hello, Jerry,” She sought out their farmhand. 

He turned to look at her and tipped his cap, “Hey, Anne. What brings you back here? I do not see another fire.” 

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “I’m looking for my basket, Matthew forgot it.”

“I think Gilbert kept it. Gilbert!” He called before Anne could stop him.

Anne watched in solid fear as Gilbert turned toward the sound of his name.

“Aye, what’s the matter?” 

She wished he could not be able to tell it was her, from that height and distance.

“Do you still have that basket?” Jerry continued, hopefully unable to see the blush that singed her cheeks. “Anne wants it back.”

There goes that wish. 

“I’ll be right down,” He said, setting down his hammer to grab the basket. 

“You should bring more scones tomorrow,” Jerry prattled on, as Anne couldn’t help but stare as Gilbert descended the ladder one-handed, the other holding her basket. “The men here ate them all before I could.”

She debated denying him her desserts until the end of time, but she hated to admit she enjoyed his company. “I’ll make you your own batch,” She offered and he grinned.

Gilbert approached them. “Thanks, um, again for feeding the beasts. They were really good.” He did not hand over her basket.

“I have a lot to practice,” Anne said diplomatically, wondering the politeness of grabbing back your own basket. 

“I still can’t believe you went into a burning house,” He continued. “Not a lot of people would have done that.” 

“Which is probably for the best,” Anne said.

“Anne’s going to be a firefighter,” Jerry said, grinning like he knew something she didn’t.

Anne huffed, “I have no true passion other than experiencing this life as best I can at the moment. But I am not in a position to rule out any potential profession.”

“You certainly seemed to be able to handle yourself,” Gilbert said. “How did you know about the oxygen? Mr. Phillips definitely doesn’t teach anything like that.” He was smirking at her, but it seemed soft. Like they were sharing a secret.

She couldn’t help the wicked grin on her face. “I could name the things he’s taught me on one finger. I learned fire safety at the orphanage. There was a book, and it was the only steady source of reading. I practically had it memorized.” She wondered if she was rambling.

But he didn’t seem to mind. “Maybe you could teach me sometime, it seems to be a useful skill,” He said, smiling again. 

“Maybe,” She said, unable to quantify the feeling of verve in her chest. “But I have to get back for dinner.”

“Oh, right, um, yes,” Gilbert handed her the basket. “I wanted to make sure no one took it on accident.”

“Thanks,” She said. That was considerate of him. But then she remembered the way Josie Pye threatened retribution.

But none of those girls were there right now.

“No, thank you, they were delicious,” Gilbert said. 

“Don’t vaunt,” Jerry nearly whined. “I didn’t even get a crumb.” 

“Happy to help,” Anne said then turned to Jerry. “See you tomorrow, I’ll see what Marilla will teach me next and save you a few.”

“Look forward to it,” Jerry said. “Gilbert, I’ll help you with the shingles.”

“Aye, sounds good.” The two left her first, and Anne watched them leave before she realized what she was doing. She left, with the basket in her hands and her imagination running on what would fire safety lessons with Gilbert Blythe be like.

**Author's Note:**

> just love writing about these nerds. Should I continue this? I just wrote this on my lunch break at work lol


End file.
